


The Regard of a Gentleman

by SapphoIsBurning



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Violence, Hair-pulling, Injury, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-06 18:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13417188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphoIsBurning/pseuds/SapphoIsBurning
Summary: Jack Gallagher is a true gentleman, and doesn't Brian know it? If only all gentlemen had that much control.





	The Regard of a Gentleman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beedekka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beedekka/gifts).



"Harder," Brian begged.

Jack tightened his grip on a fistful of Brian's hair and pulled his head back, snapping his hips and driving in at the same time.

"Look at yourself," Jack sneered. "You're a mess."

"How'd that happen," Kendrick snapped. He was rewarded by Jack getting his left hand around his wrist and having that arm pinioned back too. His dick was trapped between his body and the mattress and his face throbbed, the ugly purple bruising forcing his eye shut and distorting his features.

From the first moment Brian Kendrick saw Jack Gallagher's true bloody colors, he felt two things: scared and aroused. Jack was everything Brian imagined lurked behind all the stuffed shirts and proper gentlemen he had ever met: a true sadist, an artist, really. Together they had been sculpting a masterpiece of pain.

But then Brian got his Christmas present: two months off in all the time it took to make his skull crunch loud enough for the marks at ringside to hear it.

And Jack heard it too.

He really was a gentleman. Jack held his hand all the way to the hospital in the ambulance, whispering sweet nothings and filthy promises to keep him from passing out from the pain.

It was hard to remember the gentleness and patience with Jack nearly pulling his arm out of his socket, but only nearly. A man of his caliber had exquisite control.

“I could break this arm,” Jack said. “It belongs to me.”

“It’s yours, it’s all yours,” Brian gasped.

Jack pistoned his hips, grazing against that spot that made every man go blind with bliss, and Brian was half-blind already with his eye swollen shut.

“Look at yourself and come,” Jack said, pulling his head back one more time so he could see himself in the mirror. The pain and pleasure crested in Brian all at once and he let go, and in another moment Jack followed, cursing a blue streak.

Jack rolled over onto his back and they lay there, catching their breath, for a long quiet moment.

“It’s not fair,” Brian said softly.

“It’s not.” Jack rolled him over onto his back so he could look at him.

“I should be the only one who gets to hurt you like that,” Jack said. “He took that from me. He made you this pretty.” He ran a knuckle gently over Brian’s face, barely grazing the wounded orbital socket. “And he’s going to pay dearly for taking the privilege that is mine.”


End file.
